Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of semiconductors, and more particularly, to semiconductor switches.
Description of the Related Art
In semiconductor switches, the isolation is limited by the capacitive coupling between the switch input and the switch output. The isolation can be improved by increasing the number of semiconductor devices in series and by reducing the semiconductor device size. However, this increases the insertion loss.